you_zitsufandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Kiyotaka Ayanokōji
(by Argos Team) (by Haruka Hasebe) (by Haruka Hasebe) (by Kakeru Ryūen) |gender = Mâle |age = 16 |birthday = 20 Octobre |constellation = Balance |height = 176 cm |weight = |haircolor = Marron |eyecolor = Marron |measurements = |studentid = S01T004651 |status = Active |status2 = |occupation = Étudiant |occupation2 = |preoccupation = |class = 1-D |club = |club2 = |preclub = |preclub2 = |group = Groupe d'Ayanokōji |group2 = |pregroup = |pregroup2 = |affiliation = lycée Kōdo Ikusei |affiliation2 = |preaffiliation = |preaffiliation2 = |point = 11814 |noveldebut = Volume 1 |mangadebut = Volume 1, Room 0.5 |animedebut = Épisode 1 |japanese = (Anime) (PV 2015) |english = }} |Ayanokōji Kiyotaka}} est le protagoniste principale de la série You-Zitsu. Il est un étudiant en première année du lycée Kōdo Ikusei. Après l'examen d'entrée dans lequel il a marqué précisément 50 points dans chaque sujet, il a été placé dans la Class-D. Il s'assoit dans le coin arrière gauche de la classe à côté de Suzune Horikita. Passé Presque tout sur sa vie avant les examens d'entrée est inconnue. Cependant, lors d'un flashback, Kiyotaka a été montré faire partie d'un groupe d'enfants impliqués dans une organisation inconnue appelée "White Room", dirigée par son père. Il semblait avoir maintenu son expression stoïque même en étant un enfant, en montrant aucune émotion tout regardant un autre enfant, situé à sa gauche, qui avait des difficultés à respirer et qui s'est probablement évanoui pour des raisons inconnues. Il y avait aussi un moment où son père s'approcha et lui dit que ceux qui ne révèlent pas leurs talents sont des imbéciles. Depuis ce temps , Kiyotaka a subi divers régiments d'entraînements, sans doute y compris les arts martiaux, tout en passant des examens écrits complexes et difficiles lui donnant à la fois des capacités physiques extrêmes et des prouesses mentales. Plus le temps passait , plus d'enfants souffraient comme l'enfant précédent, finalement le laissant comme le seul survivant du groupe. Sa formation lui fit croire que tous les humains ne sont que des outils et que la victoire est tout ce qui compte dans le monde. Avec ce point de vue, il est devenu déterminé à gagner n'importe comment et sacrifier n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui pour atteindre son but d'obtenir la victoire. À un moment donné, "White Room" a été temporairement fermée pendant un an. Cela a donné à Kiyotaka une chance de s'échapper avec l'aide de son majordome, Matsuo qui lui a dit de s'inscrire au lycée Kōdo Ikusei où son père ne peut pas atteindre et il serait en mesure de vivre une vie scolaire normale. Kiyotaka passa les examens d'entrée pour entrer dans le lycée Kōdo Ikusei et a marqué exactement 50 sur 100 points sur chaque sujet. Il a été fortement souligné par quelques personnes que cet acte a été fait exprès, juste pour éviter l'attention non désirée de l'école, ce qu'il a nié en prétendant que c'est simplement une coïncidence. Dans le manga, il a déclaré (dans son monologue) que la plus grande raison pour laquelle il a choisi le lycée Kōdo Ikusei est parce-qu'il voulait la liberté. Il a également déclaré dans son monologue que, pendant qu'il était au collège, il a été interdit pour lui de s'associer avec des amis, ou des gens, qui n'ont pas été approuvés pour lui. Apparence Kiyotaka Ayanokōji Anime Appearance.png|Apparence complète de Kiyotaka Ayanokōji dans l'anime. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji Track Suit.png|Kiyotaka Ayanokōji en jogging. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji School Swimsuit.png|Kiyotaka Ayanokōji en maillot d'école. Kiyotaka est un jeune homme de taille moyenne avec des cheveux bruns, des yeux bruns, et un teint normal. Il est habituellement vu portant l'uniforme scolaire standard. En dehors de l'école, il porte une capuche blanche couvrant une chemise verte avec une rayure orange avec un pantalon marron. Il est également vu vêtu d'un gilet bleu sur une chemise blanche et un pantalon marron. Il est considéré comme très beau, comme il a été mentionné dans les Lights Novels, par Kikyō Kushida, qu'il est classé 5e dans parmi les garçons de la première année. Ceci est quelque peu confirmé car il a attiré l'attention de beaucoup de filles dans sa classe, dont certaines sont même très populaires. Il a également un corps incroyablement bien développé, qui a été souligné par Suzune à la piscine. Elle a remarqué l'immense structure musculaire de son corps et de ses bras, en particulier ses bras inférieurs et interrogés s'il faisait du sport, mais il a nié cela. La raison en est très probablement due à l'entraînement intensive qu'il a fait en tant qu'enfant dans la "White Room". La plupart du temps, il montre un regard indifférent et fainéant, ce qui montre une attitude insouciante. Cela peut être interprété comme une indifférence ou une attitude relativement passive. Il est montré dans un flashback, que, même en tant qu'enfant, il possédait une expression semblable sans indifférente qu'il garderait jusqu'à l'adolescence. Contrairement à l'anime, le Light Novel décrit (dans une certaine mesure) Kiyotaka avec des expressions faciales plus expressives. Personnalité Kiyotaka est un étudiant Comme discret et réservé, et tandis que ses notes sont moyennes, il possède une perspicacité extrême pour analyser les émotions des gens autour de lui. Il est bien renseigné en histoire, car il a cité de nombreux personnages historiques qui sont tous bien connus pour leur intelligence. Il a tendance à trouver des plans ingénieux et imaginatifs tels que l'utilisation des règles de l'école afin qu'il puisse obtenir d'anciennes questions de test d'un ancien élève de classe D en lui offrant 15 000 points. Il a également utilisé les règles et le l'utilité des points pour soudoyer son professeur à arrêter l'expulsion d'un étudiant. En fait, il est insinué par quelques personnes qu'il aurait pu se placer facilement dans une classe supérieure s'il s'appliquait plus. Il est quelque peu socialement maladroit, car il est très faible à communiquer avec d'autres personnes et échoue à s'associer correctement avec eux. Par conséquent, il parle d'une manière très monotone (dans l'anime) et tend à s'isoler de ses pairs, ne pas n'impliquant dans les activités sociales. Ces traits ont tendance à donner l'impression aux les autres qu'il est rusé, indifférent, insouciant, et réservé, tout en faisant une allusion d'écart, de latence, ou généralement un sentiment d'apathie envers quoi que ce soit en dehors des chose qui le concernent personnellement. Cependant, ce n'est pas toujours le cas; il est vu qu'il est capable d'entretenir des conversations, quoique d'une manière quelque peu terne et sans tonalité, comme le montrent ses interactions avec Kikyō Kushida et ses autres camarades de classe. Il semble tenir sa parole comme il l'a promis Airi Sakura qu'il viendrait à son aide quand elle en aura besoin, une promesse bien gardée comme il l'a sauvée d'un harceleur. En outre, il a promis à Suzune qu'il l'aidera à avancer à la classe A, même si elle l'a forcé à l'aider à obtenir son but. Kiyotaka mis son plan en action en aidant Suzune Suzune à se défaire de sa nature et don comportement froid afin de s'ouvrir à d'autres et d'atteindre la classe ce qui avait partiellement marcher comme il l'a aidé à obtenir une popularité de la masse par l'épreuve de survie. Kiyotaka a exprimé ses intentions de se faire des amis, mais son attitude capricieuse et sans émotion tend à le laisser exempté de ces questions. Cependant, il a formé des associations avec d'autres et semble laisser un impact sur eux. Ceci lorsqu'il a arrêta Suzune d'être agressé par son frère, bien qu’il n’ait aucune raison de s’impliquer. On ne sait pas s'il va simplement avec le courant ou s'il cherche véritablement quelque chose de Suzune, car les deux possibilités sont certainement plausibles. Il est apparu de plus montrer ce côté bienveillant après avoir sacrifié 50 000 de ses points pour Ken Sudō ne soit pas expulsé après que ce dernier ait échoué les examens récents. Il n'a pas eu de problème en se référant à lui-même comme un ami à Honami Ichinose de B-Class même s'ils venaient juste de rencontrer) quand elle l'a contacté pour de l'aide. Bien que ce soit un stratagème de sa part pour la soulager ou une véritable considération envers elle est inconnue, mais il semble que leurs interactions ultérieures montre de l'amitié. Quand Airi l'a contacté pour l'aide, en étant presque agressée par un harceleur fou, il est rapidement venu pour la sauver et la consolait après l'attaque. Il n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur lui comme lorsqu'il avait acheté des réponses d'anciens tests, il a demandé à Kikyō de prendre tous le mérite, même si il a investi beaucoup d'argent pour les obtenir. Cela a été vu à nouveau quand il a poussé le mérite à Suzune en arrêtant l'expulsion de Ken après avoir échoué à un test, malgré qu'il soit son plan et Kikyō insinua que c'était lui. Il a également laisser Ken à croire que c'était Suzune qui a planifié les événements qui ont arrêté son cas après qu'il a été accusé de blesser trois étudiants. À ce moments, il a nié son implication plusieurs reprises dans l'arrêt d'expulsion dans les événements du cas de Ken, même si Honami, Manabu Horikita, et Sae Chabashira ont tous insinués qu'il était l'orchestrateur en sauvant Ken. Il semble ne pas profiter à montrer ses talents, ce qui a été la raison principale de se cacher de toute attention inutile. Il est inconnu pourquoi il cache son intelligence, mais il est montré dans un flashback qu'un homme mystérieux, plus tard révélé être son père, l'a informé que ceux qui cacheraient leur talent sont des imbéciles. De cet événement, il se pourrait qu'il le fasse pour prouver qu'il peut faire quelque chose sans révéler ce dont il est vraiment capable. Il ne semble pas vouloir accorder son énergie inutilement dans d'autres choses. Cela a été démontré lorsqu'il a refusé de devenir secrétaire du Conseil des étudiants malgré l'offre directe de la position par le Président du Conseil étudiant. Il semble qu'une partie de sa personnalité distante et réservée provient de son passé mystérieux qu'il n'en parle pas aux gens. Il donne des réponses vagues sur la question et montre une aversion pour les gens qui demandent à ce sujet, et peut apparemment se fâcher après qu'ils demandent. Dans sa colère, son ton de parole devient plus sérieux comme montré quand il a sévèrement dit à Suzune de ne pas fouiller dans ses propos personnels Dans sa colère, Kiyotaka peut menacer n'importe qui comme il a refusé de se conformer à l'ordre de SAE Chabashira de viser envers la classe-A et après avoir déclaré avoir reçu une demande par une personne pour l'expulser plus tard révélé être son père. Pendant ce moment, il a déclaré qu'il n'aimait pas être manipulé et exprima cela en la menaçant par l'attrapant par son col, sans craindre qu'elle soit une enseignante qui aurait pu l'expulser pour agression. À cause de son éducation dans la "White Room" , il maintenant voit tout le monde autour de lui comme des outils et a seulement l'intention de gagner. Ça ne le dérange pas de manipuler les autres, et ne se préoccupe pas de sacrifier un pion aussi longtemps qu'ils aident à obtenir son but. En raison de cet état d'esprit et de ses actions, on ne sait pas s'il se préoccupe réellement de ceux qu'il sont amis avec ou s'il veut juste gagner leur confiance pour les utiliser La preuve la plus importante qui montre attention et son soin envers des de ses soins amis est quand il s'est énervé en attaquant Kakeru Ryūen pour avoir malmener Kei Karuizawa. En ce moment, Kiyotaka était vraiment furieux, ce qui oppose son comportement calme habituel et sa colère a même effrayée l'usuel arrogant Kakeru et ses accompagnateurs. Quand la professeur a éssayée de le manipuler avec l'expulsion, il a effectivement essayé de fournir des efforts pour atteindre la classe-A. Cependant, quand il a découvert que ni son professeur ni son père n'ont de moyen de pression pour l'expulser, il a renoncé sur le champ à essayer d'atteindre à la classe-A tout en ignorant la protestation de son professeur. }} Capacités Le passé de Kiyotaka est très mystérieux, bien qu'il est montré extrêmement intelligent. Autre que ses déclarations à avoir participer à des activités parascolaires telles que le piano, la calligraphie et des cérémonies de thé, il est inconnu s'il a vraiment fait quelque unes de ces activités. Actuellement Il n'y a aucune information existante concernant son passé avant l'examen d'entrée de l'école. Il est montré qu'il faisait partie d'une organisation inconnue dans ses jeunes années, il est inconnu comment il a quitté ou combien de temps a t-il passé la-bas. Alors que Kiyotaka essayait de se faire des amis, son inexpérience en socialisation lui a causé le fait de rater la formation d'un groupe. Bien qu'il a trouvé une associée en Suzune, il a été repousser par son aversion de l'amitié et sa nature isolée. Malgré son désir de vivre une vie normale, il se trouvait à aider les gens dans leur moments critiques comme montré quand il a aidé Suzune à éviter une agression de la part de son frère aîné, et a aidé Ken Sudō à éviter deux fois l'expulsion et il a aussi sauver Airi Sakura d'un harceleur en gagnant plût tard l'affection de cette dernière. Capacités Physiques Il est présumé qu'il y a plus à Kiyotaka qu'il n'a montré durant sa rencontre avec Manabu. Bien que Kiyotaka n'a pas attaqué, il a été en mesure d'ésquiver les frappes de Manabu dans l'escarmouche avec une facilité relative et a réussi à dévier un coup de poing au point qu'il a forcé Manabu à reculer. Cet acte a valu des éloges de Manabu, qui a demandé quels arts de combat a t-il pratiqué , mais a reçu une réponse peu convaincante en retour, mettant en valeur l'excellence de Kiyotaka dans les arts martiaux. Pareil que la dissimulation de son vrai intellect, il préfère aussi cacher ses talents physiques. Suzune l'a questionné sur les raisons pour lesquelles il cache ses talents lorsqu'il a affronté son frère et a montre à quel point il est agile, rapide et vif . Il cache la plupart de ses capacités physiques, de sorte que toute l'étendue de ses prouesses physiques et de ses compétences de combat sont encore à voir. Les compétences de combat de Kiyotaka ont été vus quand il a dominé et attaqué Kakeru Ryūen, qui est un bon combattant , alors que ce dernier a été facilement vaincu causant à lui de finir par avoir peur de Kiyotaka comme il n'a montré aucune émotion dans ses attaques . Kiyotaka s'est avéré posséder une bonne endurance comme il a pris quelques coups de plusieurs adversaires, mais les ignora comme il a réussi à facilement vaincre et maîtriser Daichi Ishizaki, Albert Yamada et Mio Ibuki, en dépit d'un possédant un très grand physique, et les deux autres étant des combattants très habiles. Ces exploits ont été très remarquables comme il est ressortit sans avoir une seul égratignure dans la bagarre entière. name="LN07"> }} Capacités Intellectuelles Kiyotaka est montré pour être extrêmement intelligent, comme il a étrangement et intentionnellement marqué exactement 50 sur 100 points pour chaque sujet lors de ses examens d'entrées. Dans le manga, il est insinué qu'il est encore plus intelligent que Suzune, qui l'obligerait plus tard à l'aider à atteindre la Classe-A. Il est également un négociateur très habile, car il a été en mesure de obtenir les anciennes réponses de test d'un aîné en utilisant le charmes Kikyō et sa propre persistance. Il a également montré ceci en annulant l'expulsion de Ken en offrant ses points à son 'enseignante tout en sachant que cela était dans les règles de l'école et avec l'aide de Suzune, son plan a réussi. Il est incroyablement perspicace, où il est montré pour être très précis presque tout le temps comme il a été en mesure d'étudier les personnalités exactes des autres comme le montre quand il a déduit la peur de Airi des personnes étrangères. Il comprend des situations très rapidement puisqu'il a déduit que Chihiro Shiranami était une admiratrice de Honami, et que Airi était en danger d'une attaque par un harceleur et a vu à travers la façade de Suzune d'être en bonne santé comme elle était malade dans le test de survie. Il savait aussi que Kakeru était encore sur l'île pendant le test de survie juste en voyant un communicateur qu'il avait détecter sur Mio qui était une espionne pour la classe C et a était plus malin en sabotant son appareil photo et en veillant à ce qu'elle vole la carte leader avant devenir le chef de la classe. La plus grande démonstration de son intellect était quand il est arriver à comprendre le plan de la classe 1-A et de la classe 1-C pendant le même examen. Il était un maître habile dans l'art de la manipulation, distinguer les gens qui complotaient et qu'il pourrait utiliser pour tourner le jeu en sa faveur, et finalement gagner l'examen pour sa classe. Cet acte incroyable a surpris Kōhei Katsuragi et Kakeru Ryūen, qui avaient un moyen infaillible pour gagner le test. Le plan de Kiyotaka lui a valu des éloges à fois de la part de Suzune mais aussi Sae qui ont été tous les deux surprises par la façon dont le test a été joué et la question pourquoi il essaie s'il ne veut pas avancer. Capacités Académiques Alors qu'il préfère ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui-et préférerais plutôt rester en arrière-plan,, il possède des talents exceptionnels dans ses études. Cela a été vu quand il a été fortement insinué par le Président du Conseil d'étudiant et de son enseignante principale qu'il a intentionnellement intégré la classe-D pour cacher son talent. Kiyotaka a même refusé une offre d'adhérer le Conseil des étudiants, juste pour éviter plus de travail, ce qui a montré qu'il a un grand talent dans l'art d'être discret, sauf pour les rares qui ont remarqué ses talents. Plus particulièrement, Manabu Horikita, Honami Ichinose, Sae Chabashira, Suzune Horikita et Chie Hoshinomiya ont tous laissé entendre que Kiyotaka est clairement l'élève le plus intelligent de sa classe et qu'il aurait pu sans effort entrer dans les classes supérieures. Cela semblé être confirmé puisque Sae a exigé à Kiyotaka de commencer immédiatement à avancer à la classe 1-A ou être expulsé pour ne pas s'appliquer, indiquant qu'il pourrait facilement l'accomplir. Son intellect a été montré à même dépassé que la mentalité et l'ingéniosité de Kōhei Katsuragi qui est considéré comme la deuxième personne la plus intelligente de son niveau scolaire. Ses actions dans l'épreuve de survie a même causé à Suzune de questionner sur ce qui le motive puisqu'il a prouvé qu'il est plus que qualifié pour atteindre la classe-A . Sae a également été étonné par son plan tirant facilement un sur les autres classes, et l'a même félicité en lui donnant des éloges. Dans le manga, Sae a même insinué qu'il pourrait être plus intelligent académiquement que Suzune, ce qui est notable car elle est exceptionnellement excellente ses études. Suzune après avoir vu ses examens d'entrée semble même être d'accord avec cette déclaration de Sae questionnant s'il a vraiment intentionnellement eu faux dans quelques questions. Intrigue Pendant sa route en autobus à l'école, il vit Kikyō Kushida plaider Rokusuke Kōenji à renoncer son siège pour une femme âgée, mais en vain. En regardant la scène, il commenta sur la situation puisqu'il a remarqué une autre fille observante avec un regard froid. Peu après, les étudiants arrivèrent à l'école où Kiyotaka parla avec l'autre fille qui lui demanda pourquoi il la regardait comme tandis qu'il lui dit qu'il remarqué une similitude entre eux dans l'incident de bus. Elle lui répondit de ne pas les comparer comme elle choisit de ne pas s'impliquer dans de telles choses aussi insignifiantes , tandis qu'il nota intérieurement qu'elle est pire que lui. Il a assisté à la cérémonie d'ouverture où il a été surpris d'apprendre qu'il était camarade de classe avec la jeune fille de plus tôt, nommé Suzune Horikita, qui a dit que c'était une mauvaise coïncidence après avoir été assis l'un à côté de l'autre en classe 1-D . Comme la plupart des étudiants se sont présentés, Kiyotaka eu la chance d'évaluer la plupart de leurs personnalités avant d'être invité à se présenter. Ses pensées indécises l'ont amené à se présenter maladroitement, bien qu'il ait donné son nom et a déclaré qu'il espère être ami avec la classe. Son discours a été applaudi par quelques camarades de classe, mais il a été moqué par Suzune. Peu après la fin des introductions la classe rencontra leur professeure, Sae Chabashira, qui leur a parlé a propos des points et du fonctionnement de l'école. Les jours sont passés, et Kiyotaka est toujours incapable de former des amitiés, mais a trouvé une associée en Suzune, qui est assise à côté de lui en classe. Plus tard, il a rencontré Kikyō, qui est l'un des rares à interagir avec Kiyotaka outre que Suzune. Elle a demandé son aide à former une amitié avec Suzune elle-même, et il accepta à contrecoeur de l'emmener dans un café pour la rencontre. Le lendemain après les cours , il demanda à Suzune de l'accompagner, car c'était un café de filles et qu'il se sentait trop craintif pour y aller tout seul. En arrivant à l'endroit rempli de gens , une table se se.libéra à pour s'assoir , où ils ont été rejoints par Kikyō, bien que cela a causé Suzune de les quitter à cause de sa découverte de leurs plan. Après un mois passé, la classe fut informé qu'ils n'auront pas plus de points après avoir les tous gaspillés, bien qu'ils fournissent des efforts dans le prochain test pour en gagner plus. Kiyotaka fût invité par Suzune à déjeuner et malgré qu'il était douteux à propos de ses intentions, il accepta ce traitement à déjeuner à ses frais. À sa grande stupéfaction, Suzune utilisa cette opportunité pour le forcer à l'aider à atteindre la classe A en utilisant sa supposée conspiration avec Kikyō comme un moyen d'obtenir un accord. Peu enthousiaste, il fût d'accord et est chargé par Suzune pour rassembler les étudiants les plus idiots à un groupe d'étude. Il était dérangé par le fait que la première fille à lui donner son numéro lui fît du chantage. Il a essayé d'inviter Kanji, Haruki Yamauchi et Ken Sudō à se joindre, mais ils refusèrent tous cependant, il a fallu utiliser Kikyō dans le plan et Suzune elle-même à inviter Ken pour tous les autres les faire accepter sur l'adhésion. Malgré cela, l'attitude condescendante de Suzune les pousse à quitter et à prendre le risque d'échouer. Kiyotaka évoqua ceci à Suzune qui n'a exprimé aucun intérêt et dit ce qu'ils ont fait n'a eu aucune répercussion sur elle. Une nuit, alors qu'il était sorti prendre une boisson, il trouva Suzune sur le point d'être agressé par son frère aîné, Manabu Horikita, mais rapidement intervînt en saisissant la main de cet personne en exhortant ses actes comme il l'a exigé de la lâcher. Il a été dit par Suzune de ne pas s'impliquer comme il a noté la sincérité de son ton, ce qui le poussa à lâcher Manabu avant d'esquiver les coups de ce dernier avec aisance et le poussant en arrière. Kiyotaka fût questionné par Manabu à propos des arts de combat qu'il pratiquait, mais en échange il répondît vaguement à cela. Manabu procéda à le rappeler de ses résultats de test et insinua que Kiyotaka cache son intelligence, mais il a considéra cela comme coïncidence au moment ou Manabu quitta la place . Il a été remercié par Suzune, mais il fût désintéressé et ignora cela , et quand elle complimenta son habileté de combat, il déclara qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial, juste du piano et les leçons de cérémonie de thé ce-auxquels elle répondît que c'est une déclaration contradictoire. Il a ensuite été interrogé par Suzune à propos de la déclaration de son frère à son sujet marquant la moitié de ce qu'il aurait dû faire était vrai, mais il répondît à nouveau par une réponse vague. Suzune a fait remarquer que tout ce qui est à propos lui est mystérieux, ce-auquel il lui répond en demandant si le groupe d'étude a été achevé, ce-auquel elle le confirme. Kiyotaka l'a questionné si elle se demandait si c'était son comportement isolé et froid qui l'avait placée dans la classe D, mais elle n'a pas pu y répondre. Quand Suzune décida de dissoudre son groupe d'étude, Kiyotaka décida d'utiliser les règles de l'école à son avantage. Avec l'aide de Kikyō, il a demandé à un aîné de lui donner des réponses pour un ancien test en échange de points tout en ayant également Kikyō utilisant son charme pour le convaincre de plus de baisser son paiement. N'aimant pas l'idée de l'attention, Kiyotaka a fait en sorte à donner tous les mérites à Kikyō et la majorité de la classe a réussi à passer le test , sauf Ken, qui serait expulsé. Kiyotaka ensuite utilisa ses points pour soudoyer l'enseignante pour changer cette décision, ce auquel elle l'accepte , mais seulement après l'aide de au paiement. Pour cette raison, Ken a été sauvé et l'enseignant leur a dit de continuer à rendre les choses intéressantes pour elle, car ils pourraient peut-être atteindre la classe A ce qui est quelque chose que personne n'a fait dans l'histoire de la classe 1-D. Lors d'une fête festive à sa chambre, Kiyotaka a été interrogé par Kikyō s'il avait une main dans l'arrêt de l'expulsion de Ken ainsi ce dernier et ses amis ont écouté pour voir si cela était vrai. Cependant, Kiyotaka donna le mérite à Suzune, ce qui la rendu stupéfaite . Plus tard dans la nuit, il alla retourner un téléphone que Kikyō avait laissé dans sa chambre, mais il finît par tomber sur sur sa personnalité cachée, maudissant Suzune à haute voix. Après avoir été repéré, Kikyō l'a menacé avec des accusations de viol après avoir posé sa main sur ses seins. Après lui avoir demandé si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, il a juré de ne rien dire à personne à ce sujet ainsi elle revint à sa personnalité gaie et s'en alla. Kiyotaka soon made another acquaintance with Honami and helped her in facing a love confession from her friend by giving her the courage, to be honest after she requested that he pretended to be her boyfriend. When this was done, he gained her gratitude and she paid him back by helping in proving the innocence of Ken after he was accused of attacking three boys of class 1-C. Bientôt lui et Kikyō rencontrèrent Airi, qui a été témoin de la bagarre, mais a déclaré qu'elle ne voulait pas s'impliquer, mais après que sa caméra a été éclaté, elle demanda leur aide pour la réparer. Kiyotaka l'a ensuite aidé dans deux affaire, d'abord avec la caméra cassée et ensuite en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter sur l'événement actuel. Ces mots encourageants la motivèrent plus tard à changer son avis et à aider à l'audience. À l'audience, il a remarqué que Suzune était dans un silence craintif dû à la présence de son frère et l'a aidée à retourner à ses sens et fait appelle à Airi, qui a fourni des preuves. Après la fin de l'audience du jour , il parla en la consolant tout comme Manabu apparu et déclara qu'il attendait plus dans cette l'audience depuis qu'il a vu que Kiyotaka était présent. Kiyotaka haussa les épaules et une fois de plus esquiva un coup de Manabu avec aisance tout en affirmant sa confiance en Airi. Après cela, Kiyotaka et Suzune sont allés l'endroit où le combat s'est produit et Suzune conçu un plan pour pousser le trio de la classe 1-C à retirer leur plainte, pour cela Kiyotaka avait emprunter des points de Honami pour acheter des caméras. Avec cela fait, il se dirigea vers la classe et a parlé à Airi promettant son aide dans l'avenir avant de partir pour mettre le plan en action. Le plan a été couronné avec succès comme Suzune et Kiyotaka ont fait croire aux les étudiants que le Président du Conseil étudiant conné la vérité, les obligeant à retirer leur plainte. Peu après, Kiyotaka a parlé avec Honami et avec son aide il sauva Airi d'une agression par un harceleur fou. Après que le harceleur a été appréhendé par la sécurité, Kiyotaka et Airi devinrent des connaissances. Il a ensuite parlé avec Ken qui lui a dit que les élèves de la classe C ont retirés la plainte. Kiyotaka a donné à Suzune le mérite pour avoir sauvé Ken qui l'a cru comme il s'en alla joyeusement à la pratique. Kiyotaka a ensuite rencontré Manabu et son Secrétaire dans le couloir. Manabu a expliqué les événements récents et a demandé si cela prouve que ce que avait Airi dit était vrai vérité avant qu'il le félicite pour sa victoire, mais Kiyotaka une fois de plus donna Suzune tout le mérite pour l'acte. Regardant kiyotaka, Manabu demanda à Tachibana s'il y'avait une place de secrétaire dans le Conseil des étudiants, à laquelle elle a confirmé. Manabu offrit la position à Kiyotaka, tandis que Tachibana le questionna sur ses intentions elle fût immédiatement réduite au silence par un regard sévère de sa part. Il répéta cette offre pour Kiyotaka de se joindre au Conseil, cependant, il a rejeté en faveur de vivre une vie scolaire normale. À cette instant Manabu accepta ce choix mais lui a dit de ne pas le décevoir pendant que lui et Tachibana partirent. Peu de temps après ,Kiyotaka rencontra Suzune et commença à marcher avec elle sous la pluie avec leurs parapluies et quand ils atteignirent la rue, elle l'accusa de l'avoir manipulé dans la réalisation de fausses preuves pour obtenir l'annulation de la plainte , il nia cela et elle évoqua la promesse qu'il a faite pour l'aider atteindre la classe A comme il lui rappelle qu'elle l'avait forcé à le faire. Il essaie de partir, mais elle l'arrête et l'interroge pour les raisons de ses actions comme elle veut savoir si elle peut vraiment lui faire confiance comme il l'explique qu'il veut simplement vivre une vie paisible, mais elle affirme qu'il n'aurait pas aidé si cela était vrai. Kiyotaka déclare qu'il était à la recherche d'un ami, mais elle ignore cela et le met sous pression pour révéler ses motifs. Kiyotaka, brièvement, réfléchi sur son passé avant qu'il déclare qu'il allait l'aider à atteindre la classe A, mais il lui dit de ne jamais essayer fouiller de nouveau sur son passé. During summer break, he was apart of a group of boys who planned to peep on the girls changing room under the codename "Argos-4", though he didn't really want to participate. Knowing that the boys would proceed behind his back, he decided to join but enlisted Suzune's help to sabotage the plan. He invited her to the pool and told her of the boys' plan, and asked her to steal the memory cards from the cameras at the right time. He later invited Airi the pool as well to have fun and they met up with some students of class 1-B. At the outing, Kiyotaka tried to use the event as a way to get Suzune to lose her cold demeanor and associate with people no matter how tough it was to get through to her. When the boy's plan hit a problem, they signaled Kiyotaka for help and he had Suzune perform a speech that distracted everyone. This allowed the boys to safely abort the plan, while Suzune collected the cards. Kiyotaka thanked her for the help before asking if she had fun in which she gave a negative reply. He followed up by pushing her into the pool and she did the same though everyone else joins in afterwards. He watches as she plays with the class before he was splashed by Airi as she sinks in the water out of embarrassment when he stared at her. That night, he sent Suzune a picture of her with the other students at the pool. On the school cruise, he was summoned by Sae, he went to the theatre where she informed him of an unknown man who wanted Kiyotaka to be expelled. She promised to protect him but only if he started working his way up to A-Class, but he refused to comply, causing her to promise that he will be expelled, which in turn caused him to grab her by the collar and warn her not to manipulate him. She was unfazed by his actions and simply told him to make the choice of leaving or ascending to A-Class. After that, he went to the bow of the ship, where he contemplated whether he should reveal his talents just to stay in school. While relaxing in his room, he is visited by Yōsuke Hirata who invites to an outing with his friends but he turns it down. Yōsuke soon reveals his true intentions were for Kiyotaka to get Suzune to work with him as Kiyotaka gives him a unsure answer before he leaves. He later spent his time with the 3 Idiots of D-Class, being confused over why they were excited about Kanji asking Kikyō if he can call her by her first name. He was even more confused when an excited Ken asked him what Horikita's first name was, giving him the answer before going for lunch. At the restaurant, Kiyotaka noticed how out of element they were as Ken grabbed one student for insulting them, leaving Kōhei Katsuragi to break up the fight and the boys leaving the area, Kiyotaka taking caution of Kōhei. At night, he approached Airi while she was on the deck of the ship (who was seen practicing to ask him out), his presence startled her and caused her to become flustered. After being asked if he heard her, Kiyotaka denied listening to her and asked what it might've been about. Airi instead told him that she needed his help in becoming friends with the class, where she is seen to be still nervous around them. He agreed to help her, saying that it was nothing special, as she became elated and grabbed his hand out of gratitude. However, the moment between the two ceased when Kikyō appeared and Airi quickly excused herself by leaving. Kiyotaka talked with Kikyō and noticed that her bubbly nature almost made him forget about the dark persona he saw the other night. When he tried to leave, Kikyō stopped him, shifting back to her darker personality to continue talking. She inquired if he was nervous and wary being alone around her, to which he confirmed, as she went back to her other personality, and told him that she just gets lonely when left all alone. She tried to tell him something else but decided not to go through with it and left while he was put off by her actions. thumb|Kiyotaka et Suzune dans l'éxamen de survie. The ship arrived at the island and was told that they are meant to survive on the island for a week to achieve bonus points. After receiving the provisions, class 1-D moved out while Suzune asked about Kiyotaka's dreams after graduation, receiving yet another vague answer. After Yōsuke asked for everyone to gather supplies for camps, Kiyotaka volunteered, telling a surprised Suzune its best to not stick out. He was grouped with Airi and Rokusuke, though he lost track of the latter when he escaped through the trees, presumably ditching the test then. When they discovered a point spot, Kiyotaka hid with Airi as he felt someone was coming and covered her mouth just as Kōhei Katsuragi and Yahiko Totsuka appeared. Kiyotaka overheard them talking and noticed a glimpse of A-Class' leader card, but knowing he was a cautious man, he deduced Yahiko was the leader. After the two left, he released Airi and apologized for his actions but she was seen still heavily blushing and squirming on the ground, nervously mumbling that it was fine. He and Airi investigate the spot and with this, he decided to change his strategy to guessing the leaders of the classes. After returning to camp, he relayed this information to Yōsuke and soon asked for Suzune to join him in gathering firewood but she refused. He later went with Airi and Haruki who told him that he sought to win over the latter by being a nice guy. The trio then found Mio Ibuki bruised and laying against a tree as Haruki tried to approach her but Kiyotaka stopped him, sensing something was up but relents and they took her back to the camp. Once at camp, they discussed what to do about her before learning Rokusuke Kōenji dropped out of the test which would deplete some of the class' points. Le lendemain, Kiyotaka et Suzune se sont rendus en reconnaissance pour voir comment était la situation dans les camps des autres classe. Le premier camp qu'ils ont trouvé était celui de la classe B. Ils avaient leur spot mis en place près d'une cascade et opérait de la même façon que leur camp . Suzune a été impressionnée quand elle a vu à quel point tout le monde était discipliné et coordonné. Une qualité que la classe D en manque. Honami expliqua avec modestie les difficultés qu'elle et sa classe en due faire face au premier temps, et comment ils ont finalement surmonté ensemble tout cela . Juste au moment où Suzune et Honami ont fini d'affirmer leur relation, un étudiant interrompt leur conversation et demande s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire pour aider le camp. Honami lui assigne la tache d'aider quelques autres étudiants, il la remercie poliment et fait son chemin. Voyant qu'il était un peu éloigné du reste, Suzune demande Honami par curiosité. Les menant à apprendre que, il est en fait de la classe C, mais a été expulsé en raison d'une dispute. Intérieurement Kiyotaka déduit que l'étudiant était un espion envoyé de la classe C qui a choisi de ne pas identifier le chef de la classe B en raison de leur alliance de classe et que le chef serait deviné de toute façon. La paire a ensuite quitté le camp pour aller en reconnaissance de la classe-A qui était dans une grotte. Quand ils sont arrivés, ils se cachèrent dans les buissons en observant les mouvements de la classe-A à distance. Voyant que Suzune n'allait pas prendre l'initiative parce qu'elle a été intimidé par la meilleure classe, Kiyotaka prend l'initiative et lui dit qu'il va à eux. Suzune hésite au début, mais retrouve sa confiance habituelle après que Kiyotaka raisonna raisonnablement contre ses émotions. Suivant sa piste pour les approcher. Insciemment parlant au chef de la classe-A pour l'entrée de leur camp. Quand Suzune était sur le coup de jeter un oeil au-delà des rideaux drapés à l'entrée de la grotte, elle a été arrêtée par Kōhei. Il invoque sa force de sécurité et l'avertit que son «droit d'entrer» était une intrusion sur leur territoire et cela pourrait conduire à un début de guerre. Avec cela, Kiyotaka et Suzune décident de quitter la classe A seul et de se diriger vers le camp de la classe C qu'ils l'ont trouvé sur une plage. Sous la direction de Kakeru, la paire a découvert que la classe C avait dépensé tous leurs s-points pour l'achat d'Articles de luxe sur lesquels les autres classe e' faisaient des économies . Kakeru leur a dit qu'ils l'avaient fait cela en sachant qu'ils ne seraient pas pénalisés même s'ils avaient gaspillés tous leurs points d'examen. Kakeru se moque du sacrifice de la classe-D pour le test. Suzune et Kiyotaka témoignent sur la façon dont Kakeru traite ses camarades de classe comme des esclaves. En tant que tel, Kakeru avait puni Mio pour être désobéissante et de sa critique de son leadership tandis que Suzune parle avec Kakeru, Kiyotaka repére un communicateur à deux voies et déduit que Kakeru était le chef avant que lui et Suzune quittèrent le lieu . Il a dit à Suzune ce que jeu finale de Kakeru était semblable à ce que Rokusuke a fait pour retourner à la croisière. Cette nuit-là, Kiyotaka s'est faufilé dans la tente des filles du camp de la classe D et fouilla dans le sac de Mio pour trouver son téléphone. Il découvrit son appareil photo et il a sabote puisqu'il sut qu'elle était une espionne. Le quatrième jour, la classe D a fait plus de reconnaissance pour savoir qui sont les chefs de classe. Kiyotaka et Airi collectaient des fournitures quand il lui a demandé si elle voulait rester dans en paire avec lui, ce-auquel elle le confirme, mais en s'excusant de le traîner dans la recherche. Il l'a questionna rapidement sur si elle avait peur si les gens commencent à lui parler d'eux, comme elle lui a dit qu'elle ne se souciait pas vraiment de cela, en expliquant qu'elle était n'aimait pas l'idée du voyage scolaire depuis le début en raison de ne pas avoir des amis, mais maintenant qu'elle était heureuse qu'elle soit venue. Elle l'a ensuite regardé d'une manière admirable, et déclara regrettablement qu'elle voulait avoir son appareil photo afin qu'elle puisse prendre une magnifique image de lui. Lui et Airi rencontrèrent Honami et Ryūji Kanzaki au camp de la classe-C seulement pour découvrir que tout le monde excepté Mio s'était retiré du test. Il leur a ensuite demandé à propos de Arisu Sakayanagi et Kōhei Katsuragi, il a appris qu'ils étaient les deux dirigeants de la classe-A , mais que leurs idéaux entraient en collision les uns avec les autres. Le cinquième jour, kei Karuizawa a découvert que son sous-vêtement avait été volés. Les filles de la classe D demandèrent à Yōsuke de mener une fouille de sac, et Haruki l'a trouva dans le sac de kanji. Kiyotaka croyait ne pas le prendre, mais kanji le planta rapidement sur lui , il a été contraint de cacher cela et tout comme Yōsuke a fait une fouille par palpation sur lui et il s'était préparé pour le pire. À sa grande surprise, Yōsuke a rapporta qu'il ne l'a pas. Incertain, Kiyotaka confronta Yōsuke et lui demande pourquoi il l'a couvert tandis que Yōsuke demanda s'il les a volés, mais Kiyotaka confirme qu'il n'a pas fait cela et Yōsuke décide de prendre le sous-vêtement sachant que sa réputation serait endommagé le moins pour être le coupable parce que kei est sa Petite amie. Il a ensuite demandé à Kiyotaka de trouver le vrai voleur ce qu'il accepte. The day after the underwear scandal, the girls demanded the boys to be separated from them. They made Yōsuke stand guard, with Suzune intervening by stating that since he is a boy himself, he needed to be watched as well. The girls agreed but were unsure of who else to pick as Suzune nominated Kiyotaka as another guard since he didn't seem like the type to peep on girls. While some of the girls noted on his lack of prominence in the class, they nevertheless accepted him as a guard as he complained about being the last resort, but still accepting the request. As he worked Kiyotaka was approached by Mio, who asked if he believed she stole the underwear since she was an outsider. However, he replied he knew she didn't do it and trusted her, much to her surprise and joy as she thanked him for believing her. After he finished working, he met Suzune and asked her why she made him a guard, as she stated she needed him as an incentive as Yōsuke couldn't be trusted. They talk about secretive people for a while as Suzune stated, unlike Kiyotaka and others she has no such side. He soon asks her how long she was going to pretend to be healthy while she asked how he knew she was sick in the first place as he mentioned her behavior since the test started. Shortly after, he goes back to the spot where he found Mio and discovers a communicator like Kakeru confirming her as a spy. To put a plan in action, he promises Haruki that he'd give him Airi's email if he did him a favour. He, Suzune and Kanji tried to catch some fish but to no avail as they only caught one. Kiyotaka then spoke with Suzune discussing the leader key card as he had seen it on Kōhei and wanted to match them. Once he saw it, Kiyotaka confirmed they didn't match but Haruki places mud on Suzune after noting on their closeness, which earned him a flip from Suzune but Kiyotaka caught him. This would soon prove to be part of his plan as he had Suzune show him the card so Mio would be tempted to steal it since her camera was destroyed. By having Haruki drop mud on her, Kiyotaka gave Suzune a reason to go to the waterfall so she temproraily relieve herself of the card so that Mio could steal it. While the class was distracted by the fire he started, Kiyotaka put his plan into action to help D-Class win the test. After Mio stole the card once she defeated Suzune, Kiyotaka found an unconscious Suzune injured after her fight with Mio and took her to a tree before she awoke. They talk where he discovered her reasons for reaching Class A and noticed she wanted allies before he implores her to withdraw from the test, but she refused out of pride though she fell unconscious. He carried her and returned Suzune in her deteriorating condition to the teachers to go back to the ship, officially causing her to drop out. He assumed the position as the class leader, foiling class 1-A and class 1-C's plan so they'd incorrectly guess D-Class' leader as still being Suzune. When the test finished the following day, D-Class cleaned up camp as Kiyotaka spoke with Airi for a while and approached Yōsuke. He gives the sulking Yōsuke a list of the other class' leaders and the latter puts down the names on the list. Later on, D Class is declared the winner of the test due to correctly guessing the leaders of classes A & C, leaving class B's out because he wanted to remain friends with them. Upon returning to the ship, Kiyotaka is questioned by Suzune on how the class passed the test and he told her of his plan and how he outsmarted the other classes with various tactics, which left her in astonishment at his intellect as she tries to ask about his motives before the class arrives. It turns out he told their class the credit was all Suzune's, quickly gaining her popularity. Kiyotaka then met with Kikyō, who asked whether he would prefer being with Suzune or her, to which Kiyotaka said he didn't know, leaving her dissatisfied with the answer. As this happened, Kiyotaka was contacted by Sae Chabashira who requested he met with her again at the theatre. Once there, Kiyotaka's plan is complemented by her and she revealed it was indeed his father who requested Kiyotaka be expelled though he also said Kiyotaka would leave of his own accord soon enough. Sae soon asked him on what he planned to do now, to which she receives a vague answer, she leaves amused at his response. He wandered the ship just as Suzune confronted him once again and he calmly stated that she needed allies, having noticed she finally changed her anti-social behaviour. After he confirmed he did everything to help her, she gets flustered and blushed before begrudgingly thanking him while stating that she will see him as an ally though she warned Kiyotaka not to get too friendly with her as all she wanted is to reach A-Class. While she went on about this, Kiyotaka internally noted that he doesn't truly acknowledge her, Kikyō and Yōsuke as allies but merely pawns in helping him to win. As it turned out, Kiyotaka's time in the White Room made him more than willing to do anything to accomplish victory even if it meant using people for the purpose of believing that all of humanity were nothing but tools. He ended his monologue, stating that all that matters is him winning in the end. Citations * (monologue): "si je peux, je voudrais poser cette question: les humains sont-ils vraiment égaux? Aujourd'hui, les gens ne se taisent jamais à propos de la nécessité de l'égalité. Un grand homme a dit un jour, "le ciel ne crée pas une personne au-dessus ou en dessous d'un autre." mais la citation ne s'arrête pas là. En fait, il dit que nous sommes égaux à la naissance, mais les lacunes apparaissent. Que les différences sont le résultat de ses efforts académiques ou de son manque. En tout cas, les humains sont capables de penser par eux-mêmes. «l'égalité» peut être un concept qui est faux, mais notre inégalité reste une chose difficile à accepter." * (monologue): "ces introductions détermineront la réputation de chacun dans la classe . Devrais-je opter pour une plaisanterie? Je parie que je peux les faire rire si je suis vraiment énergique. Ou peut-être que je ferais flipper tout le monde. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des loisirs ou des talents, de toute façon. Je suis juste un oiseau blanc, en vol libre. ." * (monologue): "j'ai échoué à faire des amis." * (à Suzune Horikita): "tu sais, je me demande si on a l'air d'un couple pour les au-- , probablement pas." * (monologue): "le premier numéro de téléphone d'une fille de mon parcours au lycée. Je ne suis pas vraiment heureux à ce sujet, mais je ferais mieux de le garder de toute façon." * (à Manabu Horikita): "les coïncidences peuvent être bizarre." * (à Suzune Horikita): "j'avais l'habitude de pratiquer du piano et la cérémonie du thé... J'ai aussi fait de la calligraphie." * (à Suzune Horikita): "je vais t'aider à atteindre dans une classe. Mais... ne te mêle jamais de ma vie." Trivia * Selon Sae Chabashira, comme la classe 1-D est pour ceux qui ont des traits défectueux Kiyotaka est l'étudiant le plus "défectueux " de la classe en raison de cacher ses véritables talents. * Kiyotaka s'est placé en #10 postition dans la catégorie "personnage masculin " dans l'édition 2018 de 's guidebook. References Site Navigation